In Their Dreams
by DuckiBelle
Summary: Lucy pines for Narnia and a handsome prince. Caspian is distraught and wishing for the past to return. After an accident in England, their dreams may come true.
1. In Their Dreams 1

I do not own the characters or setting, but I do own the plot.

 **In Their Dreams**

Two short knocks coming from low on the door startled Caspian from his pacing. He stared at the door wondering if he had made the right decision. Two more knocks came again. He moved to the door and opened it swiftly.

"Your majesty," Trumpkin said lowering his head further. The dwarf was dressed in the clothes of a Narnian commoner, even though he is now considered a nobleman. His beige dress shirt was tucked loosely into his brown, deer skin leather pants with matching shoes. "You called for me, just me?"

"I have called for you to come alone before." The young king said waving his hand for the dwarf to enter. Before Trumpkin could really look at the king's face, he turned and stalked toward the outlandish four poster bed. Studying Caspian, Trumpkin noticed his king was in the same clothing he had been in three days ago at court. His shirt was tattered and untucked from his black cloth trousers. The king's feet were bare.

"Never alone to your bed chamber," Trumpkin mumbled under his breath. He shuffled into the bed chamber and shut the door behind him.

Caspian sat onto his bed ungracefully. Resting his elbows on his knees, Caspian hung his head to stare at the floor. All the years of hunting told the king that Trumpkin was standing just inside the door staring a hole into the top of his crowned head.

"Caspian, what is troubling you? You have been here, yet absent of late. Those of us in your private counsel are beginning to question your sanity or lack of since the return of the Dawn Treader."

The young king lifted his head to look at the dwarf in the eye. He saw a flash of shock cross Trumpkin's face when he finally truly took in Caspian's appearance. He knew how dreadful he looked. His hair was tangled from not having been brushed after a few nights of fitful nights of sleep. The circles under his eyes have become almost as dark as midnight. His normally sun-darkened skin had become almost pale and sickly.

"I haven't been sleeping well." The dwarf huffed. "I try to sleep, but the same dream comes every night. I wake up tangled up in the sheets and blankets. Once awake, I am unable to find sleep again. I do not know how much longer I can go on like this."

"Caspian, you have barely spoken about the voyage accept to say that Reepicheep has crossed to Aslan's land by his own choice." Trumpkin said worriedly. "The men have told us that you saw Prince Edmund and Queen Lucy on the voyage. They dare not say more than that because they fear it will grieve you more."

"That it would," Caspian replied to himself more than the dwarf. "That would most definitely grieve me more."

"Sir, I can tell that this is not what you needed me for."

Caspian sighed, "You are correct, Thumpkin. I am going to take a trip."

"But, sir, you just returned!"

"I am not going by sea, I am going by land. I am going to roam Narnia." Caspian said as he stood. He walked to his wardrobe and continued talking. "I am going to fulfill my promise to the people of Narnia."

"What promise is that exactly? You have already made it possible for us to come out of hiding. You have helped this kingdom become what it once was in the golden age of the kings and queens of old." Thumpkin stopped talking quickly when he saw the king tense at the mention of the kings and queens of old. The air in the room seemed to become solid with the weight of Caspian's anger and sadness. Thumpkin realized what his king really meant to achieve with this trip. "You do not want the kingdom to be like the days of the kings and queens of old. You mean to bring back the kings and queens of old themselves."

Caspian did not answer. He threw open the cabinet doors of his wardrobe to begin preparations. He made a great attempt to ignore the dwarf's insight.

"Aslan told all of the Pevensie siblings that they are no longer of this world. They need to find him in their own world."

"What if Aslan was wrong?" Caspian shouted back as he twirled around and stalked toward the dwarf.

"Aslan is never wrong." Trumpkin said firmly standing his ground.

Caspian crumpled into a heap on the bare floor. "But I cannot be having these dreams for no reason. I cannot keep dreaming of a castle by the sea filled with love and laughing children."

"The reason will come, Caspian. Aslan's reason will come."

DREAMS

Lucy Pevensie stood at a crosswalk waiting for the ability to make up her mind. She felt that she was back in the dream that had plagued her since she had returned to England with Edmund and Eustance. Her tall, statuesque body was clothed in whatever way her mind went at the moment.

If she was to go left, she would be married and become the lady her mother wanted her would be. When she looked left into an imagined mirror, she was dressed in the cream wedding gown she and Susan had seen in the shop window just yesterday. The sleeves were tight to her arms down to her elbows edged with a fine lace. The creamy silk formed a low V on her neckline and gathered under her breasts with the same fine lace as her arms. Then, the fabric skimmed along her body accentuating her curves. It seemed to hover angelically just above the floor, covering her feet, but allowing her to walk easily.

If she was to go right, she would go the way of Narnia to be the queen and warrior she felt in her bones that she was. Lucy would be valiant, courageous, and a healer. A smile was immediately on her face when she saw her crown placed gently on her head when she looked into an imagined mirror to her right. She saw herself in a silvery white, satin gown. It was a scooped neck that was fitted down to her hips with gold delicate and looped design in her chest. A sash was tied around her hips and then, laid down the front of the flowing skirt that spilled out to a train that trailed several feet behind her. The sleeves started with a satin cuff just below her open shoulders. From the cuffs down, the sleeves were elongated sheers down to the middle of her hands and then, from her wrists down to the floor.

Aslan would want her to go left. He had told her that her path now lay only in this world. He would want her to become a woman of courage in this world. He wants her to do the right thing, to uphold her family's honor, and live true in this world.

Lucy's heart wanted her to go right. She wanted the wonder and adventure of Narnia. She wanted the bravery, grace, beauty, love, and friendship she had once had in Narnia.

Her head whipped from left to right and right to left never truly making up her mind.

Edmund pulled Lucy out of her confusing thoughts. "Lucy, the restaurant is just ahead. Why are you standing at the street corner? Come on, Lucy. We are going to be late for dinner."

"I cannot go to the dinner, Edmund." Lucy said as she lightly squeezed his hand that was holding hers.

Edmund stopped trying to pull her foreword to fully look at her face. There was a sad desperation evident in her eyes. It was the same look as when she talked about Narnia. "Lucy, you cannot go back. Aslan said that we need to find him in this world and we have. We have come to love him in a new way. You even found a man who loves you while working in service to this new Aslan."

"But I do not love him!" Lucy said just loud enough for Edmund to hear over the noise. "I cannot love a man here when my heart still belongs to another in another world."

"Lucy, you have to let go of this silly, school girl fantasy of Caspian. He has surely moved on as you must do." Edmund said forcefully. She winced and he hated making her, but she needed to see sense.

Lucy recovered from her brother's well meaning, but harsh words. She pulled her hand from his with more force than was necessary. She stumbled back a step and placed her foot on the curve of the curb. She fell flailing backwards into the street and the bicyclist that was about to turn the corner had no option of stopping or swerving away from the falling young woman into the moving traffic.

 _Note~_

 _I am writing this story because it popped into my head when I was subbing in a class that was reading it out loud. I love the characters that C.S. Lewis has created. I just wanted to put my own little spin on this tale._

 _These chapters may not be long or fast coming, but I am making them up as the plot comes to me. Let me know what you think._

 _DuckiBelle_

1940's wedding dress: www. Circa brides collection_ lotty. Php

Medieval wedding dress: www. Wedding hairstyleshq consider- medieval- wedding- dresses- for- your- ceremony/

In the picture the dress is bright white, I picture it as more of a silvery white in my head.


	2. In Their Dreams 2

I do not own the characters or setting, but I do own the plot.

The rebuilding of Carparaviel was almost finished. Narnians and Telmarines alike helped to restore the sea side castle. The first part built was a wide bridge from the main land of Narnia to the island that the first Telmarines created for the Narnian castle.

The noise of building was deafening by day, so Caspian had taken to roaming the halls during the night by torchlight. The guards learned quickly to not disturb the king during his wanderings. His responds to their inquiries were snapped or they were ignored.

Tonight, he as he walked he reflected on the night he had been wandering around the camp and stumbled upon the kings' and queens' secret storage chamber. In Lucy's trunk, Badger had found a book of drawings. It seemed when the queen was young she had taken to drawing every inch of the castle in great detail. This made is possible for the castle plans to be drawn up quickly and accurately.

Caspian looked up and realized that he was in the newly constructed hallway that the queens of old bed chambers were situated. He placed a hand gingerly on what would have been Susan's door when a lion's roar ripped through the air. The only lion in all of Narnia was Aslan.

The castle and surrounding camp woke up with screams of terror and excitement. The King ran several meters down the hallway to Lucy's door and burst through it. He paused for half a second noticing Lucy's crown on display, but he continued quickly. Throwing open the balcony doors, Caspian stepped into the crisp night air. He scanned the surrounding forest and beach for the source of the roar. He spotted the lion, Aslan, standing proudly on the beach.

Caspian was suddenly filled with a childlike glee he had not known for a great while. He could not wait to be near the source of this feeling, so he climbed over the railing to the wall below. He began carefully and quickly scaling the down the stone brick, castle wall using the mortar lines as foot and finger holds.

Reading a roof line, Caspian took off running. The edge of the roof was closer than he thought. He ran right off of the edge only to land in a heavily leafed, apple tree. He scrambled down the tree and dropped the last ten feet to the ground.

Caspian immediately took off running toward the beach as soon as his feet hit the ground. A handful of guards were just yards behind the King. They were about to scale down the twenty-foot cliff that leads directly to the beach when Aslan's calming voice stopped them.

"King Caspian, send your men back to the castle. They need to retrieve two sheets for the queen. Once they are dispatched, you may approach alone."

The soldiers raced their own speed back to the castle once they received a curt nod from their king. Caspian approached the lion and a black outline laying on the sand slowly after scrambling down the cliff alone. "Aslan, what is wrong with the queen? Why is she here in Narnia?"

"That is not the question for now. We need to get the queen inside and comfortable." Aslan said calmly. "Things and reasons will be revealed at a later time."

"Her rooms are ready." Caspian said more in relieve to himself than to explain it to the lion.

Aslan dipped his head in acknowledgement. "The queen is very much alive, but she is sleeping and will be for a while. You may approach the queen."

Caspian walked over and fell to his knees at the side of the queen. As the soldiers began scrambling down the cliff, a whispered gasp escaped Caspian's lips, "Lucy…"

DREAMS

Edmund paced the hospital hallway while Susan and Peter watched him. His mother and father were in the room will Lucy and her doctors. They were all hopeful that Lucy would wake any day, any moment, but he was sure that Lucy would not be waking up in England.

When their parents emerged some time later, Edmund beat his brother and sister to their side even though he was further away. "What did the doctor say? Will she wake up soon? How is she?"

"Calm yourself, Edmund. Let Mother sit down and then, they will explain." Peter said pulling his brother gently away from their parents. The family moved over to a small bench that was a bit down the corridor.

"The doctors said she is doing as well as can be." Their father said calmly. "Lucy hit her head hard on the road and then, was hit by the bicycle. Those caused her brain to swell. The doctor's said that she can wake up at any time or never again. Now, we just need to wait."

Edmund stared at a spot just above his mother's head. Peter noticed his younger brother's gaze. Peter knew Edmund was thinking something important and he needed to find out what. "Ed, let's go get some tea. Mum looks like she could use some."

Edmund did not acknowledge Peter. Susan sensed something afoot with her brothers. She linked her arm with Edmund's. "Ed, accompany Peter and me to the café on the corner? Mum and I could use some tea while you men might like something a bit stronger."

"There is a cart downstairs." Edmund said distractedly.

"The café selections are better." Susan began tugging on his arm. Then, she whispered, "You have no choice."

Once in the café, Susan ordered drinks for the three of them while Peter sat Edmund down at an outside table.

"Out with it, Ed." Peter said trying to find out what his brother suspected in the fastest way.

Edmund rubbed his face with his hands before placing his elbows on the table. "Before Lucy fell, she was muttering about Narnia. She could not go to dinner. She cannot get married."

"Why?" Susan asked. "What could be stopping her?"

"Lucy is still in love with Narnia. She cannot seem to shake it out of her system." Edmund stated frankly before downing his coffee.

"None of us can. Narnia will always be part of us." Peter said frankly sipping his own coffee.

Edmund shook his head. Susan spoke before he could. "Lucy and Caspian had a connection that he and I never had. She saved not only his life, but his soul. Lucy has always been more in Narnia than the rest of us. As much as it pains me, I think we need to let her go."

Her brothers grudgingly nodded in agreement and leaned back heavily in their chairs.

 _Author's Note~_

 _Hope you like this chapter._

 _DuckiBelle_


	3. In Their Dreams 3

_I do not own the characters or setting, but I do own the plot._

Caspian turned to speak to Aslan once Queen Lucy had been carefully raised up the cliffs to a flurry of soldiers, handmaidens, and nurses. Aslan was no longer anywhere to be seen. The lion had only returned to ensure Lucy fell into safe hands. Now, it was up to Caspian to see her back to life.

For the next week, Caspian sat by Queen Lucy's bedside night and day. He spent his time between a fitful sleep and refusing the cooks' enticing cooking. Lucy had yet to stir. He had opened the balcony doors to let the sea air surround her and fill her lungs hopefully to heal her from the inside out.

Trumpkin appeared in the doorway. "Your majesty, the guards have news. A ship has been seen passing the Lone Islands. The message says that they dared not approach the ship because it moves and radiates with power. The guard fears that they are heading this way."

"Let them come."

DREAMS

Lucy could see white all around her. She was dressed in a white gown that blended into her surroundings in a great expanse of white. She walked one direction for a bit before turning to walk in a completely new direction. Still, all that she saw was white.

In frustration, Lucy dropped down to her knees and began to cry. She wept for her family that she was leaving behind and for the life she wished Aslan would grant her in Narnia. Her sobbing began to slow and she became tired. She laid on the ground wishing that sleep would claim her and soothe her heart.

Before her eyes could close, a voice called out to her from the white nothingness. "We love you, Lucy. We want you to stay with us, to be with us." It was Edmund, her favorite brother even if he acted beastly toward her from time to time. "If you want to be there… if you need to be there, we understand. Take our love with you to help you. Work with Caspian to bring Narnia to a new height of beauty, peace, and love."

Lucy was tempted to run toward her brother's voice when another voice broke through to her. "Queen Lucy, you are in Narnia. Aslan has brought you here. You are in your bedroom at Cair Paravel." King Caspian explained.

Lucy called out. "Aslan, I need your help. My heart and my mind are being pulled in two different and opposing directions. I do not know which one to follow."

Aslan was suddenly before her. "Your heart has not steered you wrong yet, Queen Lucy. It is only when others rule your head that you get into trouble."

"I do seem to find that rather easily though, don't I?" Lucy said with a giggle as she rose to her feet in front of the great lion. "May I, Aslan?"

"You may, child." Aslan said with a bow of his head. Then, Lucy rushed forward and clasped her arms around the lion's neck. She nuzzled into his bushy mane and sighed with pure joy and contentment. When she pulled back and they had both sat down, Aslan asked, "What is your heart telling you to do?"

"My heart has pulled me toward Narnia since I was a little girl." Lucy said with a smile on her face. "But what will happen in England?"

"You will remain in a coma there." Aslan said sadly. "Your family will take care of your body until things end naturally."

"Oh," Lucy said with a hint of decisiveness and sadness in her voice as her head dipped low. She lifted her eyes to look at Aslan. "Will my family join me when they end?"

"Possibly," Aslan answered leaving room for hope. "It is not mine to say what will happen or change in their minds and hearts."

"Oh," Lucy repeated as her head dipped even lower.

Aslan lifted the young woman's head with his nose. "Queen _Lucy,_ the Valiant, I beg you to sleep. In sleep, your heart will tell you your answer."

DREAMS

King Caspian, the 10th, stood in the throne room waiting for the uninvited guests to arrive. The ship that had just days before been passing the Lone Islands was now at Narnia's shore. A messenger had run up to the castle and proclaimed that the ship held a friend of Narnia. The king had reluctantly come down from Lucy's rooms with orders for a nurse and a guard stay with her. If even one of her eyelashes twitched, then the guard was to race to retrieve him.

A blinding light came through the entrance to the throne room causing everyone to hide their eyes quickly until it subsided. When the light dimmed a beautiful woman was standing there dressed in a flowing silvery gown. Lilliandil stood proud and awed waiting for the king to acknowledge her presence.

 _Author's Note~_

 _Hope you like this chapter. Sorry, it has taken this long._

 _DuckiBelle_


End file.
